In The Closet
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Brittany gets tired of Rachel and Quinn fighting all the time so she decided to take matters in her own hands and lock them in a closet together


**_In the closet_**

**_Genre:_** comedy, drama, romance

**_disclaimers:_**don't own glee

**_Summary: _**Brittany gets tired of Rachel and Quinn fighting all the time so she decided to take matters in her own hands and lock them in a closet together: enjoy the story

**_GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee*_**

"Rupaul I told you to stay away from Finn"

Quinn hissed angerily Rachel decided to steep back then said

"I don't understand why your so mad Quinn we wasn't doing anything Finn was just helping me fix my backpack the handle had broken on it"

Quinn and Rachel was in the choir room bickering with each other most people was looking annoyed then Quinn sighed and glared at Finn as he was quick to nodd with agreement Brittany then let out a small whimper from all the fussing Santana then roared

"hey shut the hell up midget and bitch your giving Britts a headache and if you two don't I will go all lima hights and I will ends yousus perras molestos"

(*your annoying bitches*)

Rachel then took her seat as well as Quinn did glaring angerily at Santana then at Rachel Brittany then glanced at the two then sighed then she thought of a plain an evil plain to get the two to stop so she smired evily

A Little While Later

the glee club had just let out so Rachel was walking while holding her backpack having to be very careful with it other wise the handle will fall apart then someone graphed her arm and dragged her and threw her into a room it was dark then someone else was thrown in there it spoked the little girl then a voice came out yelling

"Brittany let me out right now or I am telling Ms. Sylvester"

she then got quite as she then heard the footsteaps leaving then she sighed so Rachel then replied with a quite voice saying

"Q...Quinn is that you?"

she still pretty much scared from the whole thing that happened at once the voice then replied

"yea Berry is that you?"

she groaned her question as she started putting her hand on the wall and when she did she manged to find the light switch Rachel was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs with a few tears in her eyes she looked scared until Rachel saw the light switch on she jumped up Quinn then gave her a look that clearly was a mocking her of being afraid of the dark Quinn then said

"I don't believe Brittany trapped me in a room with you"

Rachel then said

"we have to get out of here call Santana I call Mercedes to get us out of the closet" Quinn then raised her eyebrow and replied

"you really want me to call... Santana do you know how much of teasing bitch she is" Rachel then replied saying

"scratch that don't call Santana but either way we have to get out of the closet"

then Rachel graphed out cellphone then called Mercedes then after a few minutes put her phone back up and said

" my battery died"

Quinn then face-palmed as Rachel then said

"I have one more idea to get us out of the closet I am going to ram my shoulder into the door and burst the door down...or at least knock it open"

Quinn then said

"first of off quit saying we have to get out of the closet it sounds like your impleying something and it disgustes me secondly if you hit your shoulder to the door then wouldn't that just hurt you...

not that I care though"

she added the last part quickly although Rachel seemed slightly confused then snapped saying

"well we are stuck in a room in school together thats not a classroom or bathroom what else would you call it?"

she asked bitterly then decided to do her attack so she rammed her shoulder into the door nothing happend except that had clearly hurted her so she hissed out in pain Quinn raised an eyebrow then replied

"see told you so"

Rachel groaned then leaned up against the door and said

"fine I give up"

right after she said that the door opened as she fell out landing on her face right at Santana's feet and Santana was standing there with wide eyes then she replied

"holy sweet hell I knew both of you was in the closet"

she said while bitch smirk in place

Rachel glanced back up then said

"wait if you knew we was in the closet then why didn't you say anything?"

she asked with wide eyes Quinn yet again face palmed as Santana howled with laughter Rachel then realized what Santana was implying which had caused her face to turn completly red which caused more laughter Quinn glanced back at Rachel looking amused then smiled as her face went slightly red

The End?


End file.
